


[Podfic] A Lamp In Darkness

by Chantress



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Inspired by Arthurian Mythology, Kissing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Legend has it that long ago, monsters roamed the land, and the people of the continent were defended by more-than-human warriors called Witchers. But the monsters were vanquished, and the Witchers vanished...Now the monsters are back, but there are no Witchers to fight them.Jaskier has come to Kaer Morhen, following the legend of the last and greatest of the Witchers. He knows it's a fool's hope - but it's the only hope he has.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	[Podfic] A Lamp In Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Lamp In Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076567) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



> Happy birthday, Kess! <3

**Title:** A Lamp In Darkness  
 **Author:** inexplicifics  
 **Reader:** Chantress  
 **Fandom:** The Witcher  
 **Pairing:** gen  
 **Rating:** General Audiences  
 **Length and format:** 00:21:20, mp3  
 **Warnings:** implied character death

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1zy4b9sdh0u812y/A_Lamp_In_Darkness.mp3/file)


End file.
